Christimas Miracles
by Dreamcherry
Summary: It's been six months since Maddy left Stoneybridge. It's the last week of year, and Rhydian is decided to bring The Smiths back before the Christmas Eve. Meanwhile, strange things are happening in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:** At first I want to u guys forgive me about my errors, English isn' my 1st language, so I'm sorry about mistakes. This is my first fan fiction in this site, and my first wolfblood fic too. The story set after season 2. Enjoy.

**Maddy's POV**

It's been six months since I left the half of my pack behind. Six months without news about my best friends, and Rhydian. I've been missing him so much, I just can't stop thinking what could happened that afternoon, if Liam haven't given that stupid wolf food to Dr. Whitewood. And have Shan and Tom, either. I can't stop think what that woman ask to they. These feelings it's getting higher, since we get closer to Christmas Eve. I've been wondering what else I could be doing right now, if I was at Stoneybridge. My wonderings stop when Jana sit next to me.

- What is Christmas holiday? – She asked me. Since she became the pack leader, some changes happened, one of those is the children went to school. Sh say it was harder at the start, but now the biggest parts of the kids are loving it.

- It's a human celebration, means the born of Jesus. They give gifts, and eat food, a reunite with family. It's a very cool thing.

- And why we don't have class?

- I don't know…

- Oh, ok! – That's all we said before the ring bells, and we have to go. I was really glad, cuz' Jana is always trying to cheer me up, and I felt guilty about it.

We take our bags and walk across the playground, passing by the doors, and entry into the forest, when we were away enough, and become in our wolf forms and runaway to the wolf village.

- You both are smelling like humans. – Bryn said to us, while we get our human form again.

- And you should take a shower. – Jana argue.

- Have a visit for you, girls. – Mum come from the trees with Ceri.

- For us? – I said, probably the biggest phrase I said since we leave school. I breathe in, and I smell something who reminds me Stoneybridge, the smell of the woods, and Bernie's burgers, messed with wolfblood smell. So I looked to our "house" and there's a blonde boy with baby blue eyes, covered with snow, smiling to us.

- Rhydian! – We screamed, and running up to him. He falls with our weight and, three starts laugh.

- Hey Girls, I brought food.

-x-

- So, Jana, I have to admit, you made great changes here in little time, congrats.

- Thanks. So what you are doing here?

- I came to visit, can't I? – He said biting the hamburger. Someone screams to Jana, so she have to go. After she out, I said something.

- Oh my gosh, I've been missing it…

- Me?

- No, the Bernie's burgers. – I laugh. – But, you too. – Rhydian gets blushed. – What you're doing here?

- I came to bring you back, Mads.

- Rhydian…

- Please Mads, we are missing you, even the K's are missing you. Nothing is the same since you left us.

- Rhydian, you know I can't go, Liam and Rebecca won't give up, till they catch us…

- Liam isn't a probably, since I destroyed all Rebecca's proves, she said to him that's only wolf DNA, but he doesn't believe, he kept talkin' 'bout it, so his parents put him in a mental clinic. – He was talking so speed that I couldn't interrupt.

- Rhydian…

- Please… - He looked me with his puppy eyes.

- I can't, no while Rebecca is alive. – I started to cry, cuz that was one of the hardest things I have to do. So Rhydian came along, and hold me tight.

- But, please Maddie, only for Christmas… - He still holding me while I'm crying. – Ok, I have to go now. But, I'll back to take you, before the Christmas Eve.

- Rhydian, you haven't heard what I'm talkin? I can't go there, Rebecca…

- Shhh… Maddie, I believe in Christmas Miracles… - And he unites our lips, and all of the little parts of my heart, that was break, were unite again. His lips have the same taste, and remind me, our first kiss, the warm of sun in our skin, our face shaved with tears, and the happiness i felt that the day, when he asked me for a date. Even with the sadness I was to leave my pack, that was the happiest day ever. So, we separate, our skin blood red, and smile to each other.

- I have to go now, you have something to I give to Shan and Tom, cause you know, they are missing you, and I want to give their some surprise… - So I looked out in my school bag, I catch three letters, and gave to him.

- Here it is, these letters I wrote some weeks ago, but I couldn't risk the pack security. So that is the Shan's and there's the Tom 's. And this one is to you… But please, only read it, when you there. – He put the letters in his pocket, and smile, I kissed him at cheek.

- See you soon, Mads. – He smiled, and became wolf, so run away.

**Continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I just want to thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are adorable. Thanks to cathywolfmaddian, AA-uk and wolf200 for the amazing reviews, and bubbles237 for fav the story, I love you, guys. I was a bit inspirated so I wrote this, but all the chapters will be post at wednesdays. So, let me know what you think about this chapter. Sorry about mistakes, I did it at cellphone. Enjoy

**Rhydian's POV**

I run back to Stoneybridge faster than the wind. While I was getting closer to the woods, I stopped, breathe in, and assume my human form, I restart my run through the trees, and stopped at the ex-Jana's homevan, now Alric's home, with the weight of the letters in my pocket.

- Can I in? - I asked while knocked the door.

- Of course! - He said. Alric is getting better everyday, he misses Jana so much, and still disliking humans, but is learning how to live all alone. Since Maddie left, I understood his pain, and we become really closer friends.

- I'm coming from Jana's pack...

- How is there?

- Jana is a great leader, she made great changes in the pack, everyone is loving her.

- She, she said something about me?

- Sorry, I haven't talk too much with her.

- Ok

- But I'm sure she is missing you.

- I hope, Rhydian, I hope... So your alpha is coming?

- Not yet, not while that stupid woman is alive. Or around...

- I can solve it. - He smiled showing his wolf teeths.

- No, you shouldn't! I understand it, how you're feeling exposed, but she is just a obsessed woman, you can't go there and just kill her.

- Fine. - He said.

- Here's your food. Now I have to go. - I threw the package with burgers to him. - Bye.

- Bye. - he said with full mouth.

I pass by the door, and when I was some meters away, I used Eolas to find the guys, so saw Shan and Tom watching movies, sundenly I saw Maddie crying in her Den, and that broke my heart, I fall on my knees and started to cry, cause everytime I saw Mads crying, every part of my broken heart, break again and again, I've never cried before Maddie left us, and since then, that is being more frequently, I wiped my eyes and walk to Shan's place.

- Where you,ve been, mate? - Tom asked me while opened the door.

- Humm... Nowhere...

- So if you where in nowhere, why I've to lie to Ms. Vaughh, saying you were to a soccer match in the next city, and I won't cuz I "hurt my knee"?

- Oops, I got caught! - I laugh - Thanks, guy, where is Shan?

- Here! - She yelled while watch tv. - You were crying...

- No, I wo... Whatever, I have some suprises for you. - I put my hand in my pocket I take the letters - That's for you Shan. And this one, is for you Tom.

- What is this? - Shan asked me.

- Just open.

They stared at me, and opened.

- Oh My God, Rhydian, you should've told us... - Shan told

- Yeah, we had things to Maddy, too.

- I'm sorry about it, guys.

- So, when she comes? - she asked me.

- I hope after tomorrow... But I can't bring her back, not while that doctor is here.

- So, I guess we won't see Maddy for a long time... - Tom said.

- I either. - Shan down her head with a sad eye.

- Com'on guys, I believe in Christimas Miracles. - I smiled.

- What you're thinking 'bout? - Shan's face iluminating thinkin about some plan.

- Nothing, I swear. - I told her.

-x-

So I left Shan's house, and run to the wood, searching for a slash, to read the letter. I set down underneeth a oak tree, and pick the paper. I breathe in, and I could fell a wild wolfblood smell, maybe coming from the letter, or Alric running around the forest. So I started to read.

_ "Dear Rhydian,_

_ I think I wrote it a hundred times, but I've never sent. Actually I don't know why, maybe cause I couldn't expose the pack, or maybe, it chills me till the bones that idea that you won't feel this way anymore. I can't stop thinking about you. You are stuck in my mind 26 hour in a day. I missing you so much. I know we won't will see each other for a long time, and you are free to follow your way without me. I just want you to know, that I'll never forget you, Rhydian Morris, I'll never forget our kiss, the warm of sun in our skin, the taste of your mouth, your lips pressed against mine, you are the best thing I ever had, and I love you with all of my soul. _

_ M. S"_

-Love you too, Maddie, I love you too. - I yelled hoping she could hear me.

**Continue...**


End file.
